ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
R-Zone (NBC block)
R-Zone was an American children's anime programming block that aired from March 30, 1996 to September 28, 2013. It was hosted by General R. Zoner, an ex-marine who is very serious about anime and cartoons. Programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * All Grown Up! * Astro Boy (2003) * As Told By Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beast Machines: Transformers * Ben 10: Alien Force * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Blue Submarine No. 6 * Blue Dragon * Bleach * Blue's Clues * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Bobby's World * Bob the Builder * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Cardcaptors * Casshern Sins * Case Closed * C Bear and Jamal * Chaotic * ChalkZone * Cowboy Bebop * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier * Danny Phantom * Dark Oracle * Deadman Wonderland * Death Note * Dinosaur King * Disney's Doug * Dora the Explorer * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Duel Masters * Eek! Stravaganza * Eerie, Indiana * Eon Kid * Eureka Seven * Even Stevens * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fillmore! * FLCL * Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Futurama * G-Force: Guardians of Space * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * GoGoRiki * Goosebumps * Go, Diego, Go! * Hamtaro * .hack//Sign * Harry Potter: Adventures in Hogwarts * Hannah Montana * Hercules: The Animated Series * Hey Arnold * House of Mouse * Huntik: Secrets and Seekers * IGPX * InuYasha * Invader ZIM * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Jackie Chan Adventures * Johnny Test * Justice League: The Animated Series * Justice League Unlimited * Jungle Cubs * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kim Possible * Kipper * LazyTown * Life with Louie * Lizzie McGuire * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Bear * Little Bill * Lloyd in Space * Magi-Nation * Magical DoReMi * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Maisy * Megas XLR * Mega Man Star Force * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mickey Mouse Works * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mobile Suit Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * Monster Warriors * Naruto * Nova/99 * One Piece * Oswald * Outlaw Star * Pepper Ann * Pelswick * Phil of the Future * Pokemon Chronicles * Pokemon Battle Frontier * Power Rangers Zeo * Power Rangers Turbo * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Wild Force * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Power Rangers S.P.D. * Power Rangers Mystic Force * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers RPM * Rave Master * ReBoot * Recess * Robotech * Ronin Warriors * RollBots * Round the Twist * Rurouni Kenshin * Rugrats * Sailor Moon * Samurai Jack (Seasons 1-4) * Samurai 7 * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Schoolhouse Rock * Science Court * Shadow Raiders * Skunk Fu! * Sonic X * Soul Eater * Spider-Man (1967) * Spider-Man (1994) * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Squad Q * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Storm Hawks * Super Friends * Superman: The Animated Series * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Super Milk Chan (2009) * Sword Art Online * Sym-Bionic Titan * Tai Chi Chasers * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki * Tenchi Universe * Tenchi in Tokyo * Tenchi Muyo! GXP * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back to the Sewers * Teacher's Pet * Teamo Supremo * The Adventures of Batman & Robin * The Batman * The Backyardigans * The Big O * The Brothers Garcia * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show * The Buzz on Maggie * The Emperor's New School * The Legend of Tarzan * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Prince of Tennis * The Proud Family * The Powerpuff Girls * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Replacements * The Spectacular Spider-Man * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Tick * The Weekenders * The Wild Thornberrys * ThunderCats * ThunderCats (2011) * That's So Raven * Tom and Jerry Tales * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Cybertron * Trigun * Viva Pinata * Voltron * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Will and Dewitt * W.I.T.C.H. * Witch Hunter Robin * World of Quest * Wulin Warriors * WWE Saturday Morning Slam * X-Men: The Animated Series * Yu Yu Hakusho * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Zatch Bell! * Zixx: Level Three * Zoids: New Century * Zoids: Chaotic Century Category:Programming Blocks Category:Anime Category:NBC Category:Long-running Category:Toonami Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Fox Kids Category:Family TV channels Category:Channels